


Kingdom hearts one-shots

by Weekpra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai adopts Roxas and Xion, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dilan is sideburn man, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Xigbar is a twinkgod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: After Xehanort is defeated the guardians of light just want to live a normal life and decide to enjoy their life. Which quickly turns out to be harder than expected. But atleast they had eachother to relay on.Yeah, life seemed easy.
Relationships: Braig/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Selphie (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Kingdom hearts one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of kingdom hearts one-shots I write whenever i feel like it.  
> Mostly shipping  
> I wrote these instead of being useful  
> Don't be like me
> 
> Rated teen and up for violence

Countless of snowforts filled the field of snow outside of Radiant garden. This was war and there was no questioning it. No mercy would be shown. 

After Xehanort had been defeated the guardians of light wanted to enjoy the peace. Sure many heartless and nobodies still appeared, but those could be taken care of pretty easily with a few swings of a keyblade or other weapon.  
But now, they just wanted to enjoy the first day of winter when it actually snowed.  
Sora had suggested that they'd make teams of five, one couple in one team and one other. Aqua had put the papers with everyone's names and put them in the sorting hat, which was a glass bowl.  
Sora worked as the dame of fortune and pulled out the teams of:  
Sora/Riku and Vanitas  
Lea/Isa and Lauriam  
Ienzo/Demyx and Roxas  
Xion/Naminé and Ventus  
Kairi/Selphie and Erlena

Aqua had wanted to stay inside and make hot chocolate and snacks for everyone for when they came back, Terra had stayed to keep her company. 

Everyone rushed outside and they were given 30 minutes to build a fort and make snowballs. Keyblades, other weapons or magic wasn't allowed.  
"Okay, so. Two people works on the fort and one makes ammo?" Lea stated after he and his team had made it to a free spot.  
"You make the ammo, I remember you being quite good with that Lea." Isa smirked as Lea beamed proudly. Lauriam and Isa started working on a fort, making it tall but still leaving holes on the wall to throw snow through. They were all tall, so they could still throw the snowover the wall without having to jump. That was their strenght. 

Vanitas didn't ask anything but started making snowballs immediately while Riku and Sora just shrugged and started making a fort that looked like a bigger iglu.  
Their team worked even without communication. 

Ienzo, being the more calculative started making the fort to make sure it would be durable and not break. Demyx and Roxas looked at him do his job and both went to help while occasionally making a few snowballs.  
"Pile the snowballs onto this, they will be easier to get." Roxas said as he made a small counter to put the snowballs onto. Demyx did as told and he started piling them with Roxas.

Xion, Naminé and Ventus were lost. They had never played this before. So Xion and Naminé tried to copy what the others were doing with therïr fort. Mostly from Ienzo and Ventus tried to make snowballs with little no succeed. It took him a while but he managed to get the hang of it. 

Team SEK as they liked to call themselves agreed that the tallest, Erlena should make the snowfort because she could make it tall and huge since she was able to reach high places unlike the other two who settled on making the biggest snowfort ever.  
They were lucky that their whole team consisted of girls since Erlena already acted like the big sister of the girls she was older of. 

The thirty minutes went by and Lea, Isa, Riku, Vanitas, Roxas and Erlena began throwing the snowballs at anyone who they saw. Roxas got hit once by Lea but dodged the second one and threw a ball at his dad. Who dodged it easily. It was sometimes easy to forget that despite Lea's height and long limbs he still had incredible reaction time and he dodged fast. Lea smirked at Roxas and threw a snowball at the fort that was made by Xion and Naminé, Lauriam had stood up as well and began throwing snowballs at everyone.  
They had only two rules  
No headshots  
And you're out if you fall. 

So the last team that had even one person standing won. 

Lea noticed how similar Xion's, Naminé's and Ventus' fort looked to Ienzo's, Demyx's and Roxas'. He knew that Ienzo made ther fort and that he most likely didn't copy anyone elses. He knew that Naminé and Xion had never even experienced winter, and neither had Roxas but he had Ienzo and Demyx. But Lea had atleast expected for Ventus to know what to do. He decided to atleast give them a small chace and not bomb them with snowballs, a few throws here and there to not make it obvious though.  
He decided to focus on team Zemyx+Roxas and team Soriku+Vanitas for now. 

Xion took one snowball and threw it at Erlena, it hit but it didn't make her fall. She throw a ball of her own at Xion and then at Lauriam. Xion managed to dodge but the ball hit Lauriam in the chest, he wavered but didn't fall.

And now there was a war going on just between Erlena and Lauriam.

Meanwhile Kairi and Selphie had managed to sneak in the fort of Soriku+Vanitas and they tried to sneak attack Sora to make him fall, the plan backfired as Riku threw one ball hard enough at Selphie that she almost fell but Kairi catched her in her arms and they made a run from it. Luckily, they didn't fell over by a few snowballs that were thrown their way by Sora, Riku and Vanitas.  
"Mission ambush Soriku and darkdork failed." Kairi huffed as they finally made it back to their own fort. Elrena dodged from the way of Lauriam's throw and bend down to their level.  
"Dammit, I really thought it would work. But it's okay, let's defeat Lauriam and their team will have one member less!" Erlena said, cheering up the two girls a little. They all stood up and began throewing snowballs at the pink haired male. 

Ienzo, Demyx and Roxas had a plan. They'd all throw a snowball with all their might at someone who stood up to their view next.  
Turns out, that was Ventus.  
They all threw their snowballs at the blonde who fell over. Their forts were next to eachother so Ienzo ran over to the other fort, raising his arms up when he arrived to show that he just wanted to see if Ventus was alright. He reached his hand out to Ventus who grabbed it and said that he was okay, Ienzo nodded and ran back to his fort while Ventus went inside for some hot chocolate and grilled cheese sandwiches.  
"That was risky you know? Xion and Naminé could have thrown their snowballs at you and you could've fell." Roxas stated as Ienzo made it back.  
"I calculated the chances of that actually happening, considering how they acted through the whole match none of them have ever played this before. So based on that I thought it would be unlikely that they'd try to get me off the game." Roxas seemed to understand while Demyx was just amazed at how smart his boyfriend was, not that he already didn't know it. 

The match continued for some while, Xion and Naminé got eliminated but they stayed to watch. Well, Xion just waited for her parents and brother and Naminé stayed to keep her company. Lauriam and Erlena knocked eachother over so the only teams that hadn't lost anyone were Zemyx+Roxas and Soriku+Vanitas.  
Roxas managed to throw Sora off balance but Vanitas got Demyx. Which made Ienzo throw a ball that catched Vanitas off. So Riku was alone now.  
So the remaining people were Kairi and Selphie, Riku, Ienzo and Roxas, Lea and Isa.  
The redhead and is husband noticed how Xion and Naminé were watching the match. Most likely waiting for the two to either win or fall. They had only a few snowballs left so they took those, and threw them at every team. Making both Selphie and Kairi fall. then they called out to surrender and walked up to the two kids that had been waiting for them so that they didn't have to freeze.

"Why did you do that?" Xion said, hugging herself to keep warm.  
"You were freezing yourselves waiting for us. So we decided to end it quick to get you to warmth." Lea chuckled as Xion and Naminé smiled at his statement. They began making their way inside as Naminé asked.  
"Who do you think will win?"  
"Ienzo and roxas, Ienzo is smart and Roxas is strong. Also, Riku is alone and Demyx is still cheering for their team there." Lea sai, pointing to Demyx who was yelling posiive comments at his team. 

The four made it inside and it didn't even take long until the rest came inside. Turns out Lea was right, Ienzo and Roxas had won the match. 

"Now that you all are here, take yourselves a cup of hot chocolate and a few sandwiches and let's go watch a movie." Aqua stated, smiling warmly at everyone. The group of red cheeked people did as told and then took a seat at one of the three couches the were. Isa pressing himself against Lea's right side, Xion and Roxas against the other because they knew how warm the young man was. Lea wrapped his arms around the four and put his head against Isa's. Ienzo and Demyx took a seat on the same couch and Ienzo pressed himself against Demyx who wrapped a blanket around them. Sora and Riku and Kairi and Selphie did pretty much the same the Zemyx couple had did.  
It was funny how Erlena and Lauriam had taken only a few minutes to come up with a ship name for everyone. The last couch was huge and it managed to fit Terra, Aqua and Ventus in it who all wrapped themselves around the same blanket. And Erlena and Lauriam who took their own blankets and wrapped themselves in them to look like little mountains. 

The movie they choose was big hero 6, Sora was excited to see his friends again. Even in movie form. 

It was nice.


End file.
